Grota pełna niespodzianek
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę Odcinek 5 Pomost. Chris opala się na swoim leżaku, a dwaj podwładni wachlują go. Chris: Hello! Czyż nie jest to piękny dzień? Podwładny numer 1: Dla kogo piękny, dla tego... Chris walnął go z parasola. Podwładny numer 2: Ał! Podwładny numer 1: Skąd tu się wziął ten parasol? Chris wylał na niego kubek z kawą. Podwładny numer 2: Ał! To nie fair! Chris: No więc.. Co ja? A tak! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę! Nasi kochani uczestnicy zostali porwani przez ogromnego potwora! Niespodziewanie obok Chris'a pojawia się Chef. Chef: Wszyscy, oprócz Zoey. Chris: Chefie! Ty żyjesz! I nie zostałeś porwany przez kosmitów! Przytul. Chef: Mógłbyś się nie kompromitować? Chris odsunął się od Chef'a. Chris: Tak, tak, jasne. Ale i tak cieszę się, że nareszcie się odnalazłeś! Chef: Jasne. Chris: No, ale wróćmy do streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka. Zoey chciała odnaleźć przyjaciół na własną rękę, ale powstrzymaliśmy ją. Wkrótce potem wylądowaliśmy na Wyspie Kości, na której... Chef: Na której okazało się, że tym potworem jest Izzy. Chris: Mógłbyś mi nie przerywać? Dziękuję! No więc okazało się, że tym potworem jest Izzy... Podwładny numer 1: Przecież właśnie to przed chwilą powiedział Chef! Chris walnął go cegłą. Chris: Przez was nasi kochani widzowie nie dowiedzą się co wydarzyło się w poprzednim odcinku! Chef: Trudno. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Chris: To moja kwestia! Jesteś bez serca! Chef: Ty też w końcu rzuciła Cię Blaineley! Chris: Musiałeś mi o tym przypominać? Zaczął płakać. Podwładny numer 2: Drodzy widzowie! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na... Chris rzucił się na niego. Chef: ...Wyspę! Pomost Larwy (Oprócz Anne Marii i Mike'a) czekają na przybycie Zoey. Cameron: '''Gdzie ona jest? No gdzie! '''Lightning: Spokojnie, dziewczynko. Lightning już ją widzi! Pokazał palcem na medytującą Dawn. Cameron: Emmm... To jest Dawn! Lightning: Serio? Wygląda zupełnie jak Zoey! Dawn: O ile mi wiadomo, to nie jestem podobna do Zoey. Cameron: Tak jak nie wiadomo czy Lightning zaopatrzył się w mózg! Cameron i Dawn zaczęli się śmiać. Lightning: '''Hej! To nie jest śmieszne! I nie fajne! '''Cameron: Przepraszamy, Lightning. Lightning: Przyjmuję przerosiny. Chciał poklepać Cameron'a po plecach, ale ten odruchowo opadł na ziemię. Cameron: Nie tak mocno, co?! Lightning: Przecież ja Cię nawet nie dotknąłem! Dawn: 'Hej! Patrzcie! ''Na horyzoncie pojawił się wielki, luksusowy statek z którego pewnym krokiem wyszła Zoey. '''Zoey: Przyjaciele! Witajcie! Cameron: Cześć, Zoey! Dawn: Twoja aura mówi mi, że dobrze się bawiłaś, Zoey. Zoey: Pewnie, że tak! I to nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo! Lightning: Sh-Boom! Zoey! W tym SPA była siłownia? Zoey: Emmm.. Chyba nie. Cameron: Wydaje mi się, że Zoey była zainteresowana czymś innym. Zoey: Mhm. A gdzie jest Mike? Wszyscy popatrzyli na Zoey ze zdziwioną miną. Zoey: Eeee, no i Anne Marii też... dawno nie widziałam! Dawn: Mike jeszcze spał, a Anne Maria nie miała ochoty się z tobą spotkać. Zoey: '''Dalej jest na mnie zła? '''Cameron: I to jeszcze jak! Zoey: To chodźmy! Może uda mi się z nią pogodzić! I poszli do ich domku. Domek Toksycznych Szczurów Sam siedzi na swoim łóżku i gra na konsoli, Brick ćwiczy, Scott leży na swoim łóżku, a Dakota próbuje wstać ze swojego. Dakota: Ałłł! Nigdy więcej pracy! Dakota: '' Kiedyś zabiję tego Chris'a! Jak można nas tak traktować! '''Scott: '''Nie martw się. Będzie jeszcze gorzej. '''Dakota:' Też mi pocieszenie. Brick: Gdybyście więcej ćwiczyli, na pewno wyszło by to wam na zdrowie! Scott: Nie, nie. Wolę trochę poleniuchować. O tak! Sam odkłada konsolę na nocny stolik. Dakota: O! Jak to możliwe, że skończyłeś w grać? Sam: Co w tym dziwnego? Scott: Bo to sie bardzo rzadko zdarza. Sam: Macie rację. Dakota: Eeee.. W czym? Sam nic nie odpowiedział, wzruszył ramionami, złapał konsolę i zaczął dalej grać. Brick: Cały Sam. Scott: '' Zostało nas już tylko czworo. Milion jest już bliski! '''Brick: '' Boję się, że już dzisiaj opuszczę tę wyspę. Scott i Dakota mają sojusz, a Sam... W sumie można byłoby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić! '''Dakota: '' W naszej drużynie została tylko jedna kobieta! Ja! To ja! Moja samoocena cały czas rośnie! Łłłii! '''Sam: '' Sam gra na swojej konsoli. Tymczasem Zoey, Dawn, Cameron i Lightning są już przed swoim domkiem. 'Zoey: '''Nareszcie w domu! ''Otworzyła drzwi. Cała czwórka stanęła w progu i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła. Mike i Anne Maria leżeli teraz w łóżku Zoey i całowali się. Jako pierwsza ocknęła się Zoey. '''Zoey: Co to ma znaczyć?! Co to ma znaczyć?! Anne Maria i Mike szybko wyskoczyli z łóżka. Anne Maria: Ale o co ci właściwie chodzi? Mike: Weź, laska. Wyluzuj. Zoey: Wyluzuj? Ja jestem wyluzowana! Dawn: Spokojnie, Zoey. To na pewno da się jakoś... Zoey: Oczywiście! Oni mi to zaraz wytłumaczą! Mike założył swoją koszulkę. Mike: No co tam? Dostał w twarz od Zoey. Mike: Hej! Za co? Zoey: Za to co robiłeś z Anne Marią! Mike: Ja? Ja coś robiłem? Zoey: Nie udawaj niewiniątka! A kilka dni wcześniej wyznałeś mi miłość! Wszyscy oprócz Zoey i Mike'a krzyknęli ze zdziwieniem. Anne Maria: Że co?! Jak mogłeś! Uderzyła Mike'a w twarz. Anne Maria: Ty potworze! Zoey: '' Jak on mógł?! Tak na dwa fronty? Nienawidzę go! '''Anne Maria: '' To co zrobił Mike było najgorszą rzeczą jaką można było zrobić! Chociaż... Zemsta jest słodka, Zoey! Szatański śmiech. '''Mike: '' Ale o co chodzi? Czyżby stała za tym jedna z moich osobowości? ''Palnął się w czoło. Plac przed domkami Mike, Anne Maria i Zoey kłócą się. Niedaleko nich w grupce na trawie siedzi reszta uczestników. Mike: Dziewczyny! O co wam chodzi? Zoey: O wszystko, idioto! Zaczęła płakać. Anne Maria: I widzisz co zrobiłeś? A tak właściwie to kiedy wyznaliście sobie miłość? Mike: Ehh... Zoey siedzi na schodach przed domkiem Larw. Przychodzi Mike. Mike: Hej, Zoey. Eee.. Co robisz? Zoey: Nic, niestety. Mike: Tak sobie pomyślałem... Zoey: Emm.. Tak? Mike: Bardzo mi się podobasz! Zoey zarumieniła się. Zoey: Serio? Mike: Bardzo serio! Chciałem Ci to powiedzieć wcześnie, ale... Zoey pocałowała go. Zoey: Nie kończ. Nie musisz. Zaczęli się całować. Anne Maria również zaczęła płakać. Mike: Przestańcie płakać! Proszę. Zoey i Anne Maria: NIE! Mike bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Scott: Ten Mike to kawał zawodnika. Dwie dziewczyny na raz? Lightning: Masz rację. Sh-Boom! Dawn: Doprowadził je również do płaczu... Scott: '' No to bay, bay Mike! Hahaha! '''Cameron:' To niemożliwe! Coś tu mi nie pasuje... Dakota: Mi też! Jak on mógł zdecydować się na te dwie! Ja byłabym o wiele lepsza! Scott: Emm, chcę Ci tylko przypomnieć, że już masz chłopaka. Dakota: A no tak. Przepraszam. Na placu pojawił się niespodziewanie Chris. Chris: Witaaam.... Zoey? Anne Mario? Co tu sie stało? Mike: To długa historia... Chris: Rozumiem. To znaczy nie rozumiem. Dakota: Mogę Ci o tym opowiedzieć! Chris: Eee, lepiej nie. Pora na wasze kolejne wyzwanie! Wszyscy głośno jęknęli. Chris: Cóż za entuzjazm! Lightning: Lightning myślał, że dasz nam trochę spokoju! Chris: Ja? Chyba żartujesz! Dakota: No to wspaniale... Przed wejściem do groty Wszyscy stoją przed grotą. Scott: Tak. Więc co mamy zrobić? Chris: Zadanie jest proste. Sam: Hej! A to przypadkiem nie jest ta grota, którą odnalazł B? Chris: Taaa.. Nie przerywaj mi! To jest moja grota! I to przez was zaginął mi mój posążek! Brick: To po co chowałeś ten posążek w tej grocie? Chris: Nie mam już miejsca. Inne groty mam już pełne. Grupowy facepalm. Chris: '''A poza tym zagubiony posążek jest bardzo wyjątkowy! '''Cameron: Może jest ze złota? Chris: '''Niee... Jest srebrny! I na tym polega wasze zadanie. '''Zoey: Czyli na czym? Chris: Jeszcze się nie domyślacie? Musicie odnaleźć ten posążek! Drużyna, która dostarczy mi go jako pierwsza, wygra nagrodę no i oczywiście uniknie eliminacji! Jakieś pytania? Zgłosił się Cameron. Chris: To dobrze. Czas, Start! Wszyscy wbiegli do groty. Przychodzi Chef. Chef: '''Opowiedziałeś im o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających ich w tej grocie? '''Chris: Taaak, tak. Nie martw się. Chef i Chris gdzieś poszli. Grota, korytarz Zawodnicy zatrzymali się. Zoey: Jej, jaka piękna! Mike: Coś was jednak łączy. Zoey: 'Zamknij się! ''Kopnęła go. '''Mike: Ał! Ile mam Ci powtarzać, że nie wiem o co chodzi! Zoey: Nie wiesz? A może nie chcesz wiedzieć! Kopnęła go jeszcze raz. Mike: '''Ał! To boli i wcale nie jest przyjemne! '''Zoey: Idź do swojej Anne Marii. Na pewno Cię pocieszy! Anne Maria: Hej! To nie fair! Ja go przecież nienawidzę! Nikt jednak nie zauważył, że z sufitu zaczęła pękać metalowa blacha, która zaczęła spadać wprost na Mike'a i Zoey. Sam: Uwaga! W ostatniej chwili Brick rzucił się na Zoey i Mike'a i uratował ich od niebezpieczeństwa. Brick: Huuu. Mało brakowało. Zoey: Brick! Jesteś wspaniały! Pocałowała go w policzek. Zoey: Nie to co niektórzy... Mike warknął. Sam: Dziwne. Wcześniej ta grota była wo wiele lepszym stanie... Sufit zaczął pękać. Mike: Uciekamy! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać do drzwi, które szybko otworzył Scott, a potem pobiegli dalej. Nie mieli już szans na drogę powrotną. Grota, rozwidlenie dróg Uczestnicy dobiegają do rozwidlenia dróg. Dakota: O nie! Ślepa uliczka! Cameron: Wcale nie. Mamy dwa tunele. Scott: Drużyna Szczurów wybiera lewy tunel! Anne Maria: '''Niby czemu? '''Scott: '''Bo jest nas mniej. '''Zoey: Też mi powód. Mike: Dobrze, niech idą. Anne Maria i Zoey: Zamknij się! Cameron: Mike ma rację. Niech idą. My pójdziemy prawym tunelem. Lightning: Lightning również wybiera ten prawy! Lightning wchodzi do lewego tunelu. Cameron: Eee.. Lightning? W to drugie prawo! Lightning odwraca się. Lightning: Serio? Wchodzi do prawego tunelu. Dakota: No to powodzenia! Szczury wchodzą do swojego tunelu. Zoey: Jasne, przyda nam się. Larwy wchodzą do swojego tunelu. Tunel Szczurów Scott znajduje pochodnię i zapala ją. Dakota: '''Scott? Dlaczego chciałeś żebyśmy szli właśnie tym tunelem? '''Scott: To proste. Dakota: Naprawdę? Scott: Nie. Sam: Mam pomysł! Brick: Mów! Sam: Może zagramy na mojej konsoli? Wszyscy: Nie! Sam: Okej, okej. Dakota: Lepiej zajmij się czymś innym! Zabrała mu konsolę i wyrzuciła za siebie. Sam: Niee! Co zrobiłaś! Moja konsola! Pobiegł odnaleźć konsolę. Scott: Dobrze zrobiłaś. Nie będzie nam ciążył. Brick: Więc co robimy? Scott: To proste. Posążek jest blisko! Scott: '' A co będziemy robić na naszej dzisiejszej ceremonii? Pożegnamy Brick'a. Hahahaha! Tunel Larw ''Lightning i Mike kopią tunel. Lightning: '''Lightning uważa, że to był głupi pomysł! '''Mike: Ja też tak uważam! Cameron: Wiem, wiem. Nawaliłem. Zoey: Mogło być gorzej. Anne Maria: Bo gorzej już było. Zoey i Anne Maria zaczęły płakać. Cameron: Mike! Uspokój je! Dawn: Mike, nie próbuj tego robić. Mike: Czemu? Dawn: Twoja aura na to nie pozwala. Mike: I co z tego! Zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni! Złapał Anne Marię i Zoey za ramię i zawlókł na koniec tunelu. Zoey: '''Co robisz? Puszczaj! '''Mike: Jesteście złe, bo prawdopodobnie zachowywałem się inaczej niż zwykle. Czy tak? Zoey: '''Nie! '''Anne Maria: Tak! Dziwnie się zachowywał, kiedy zaproponował mi... Zoey: Nie kończ. Mike: W moim ciele jest kilka osobowości. Jedna z nich to właśnie Vito. Ściągnął koszulkę i zmienił się w Vito. Vito: Hej, słodziutkie. Jesteście słodsze niż cała czekolada na tym świecie. Dziewczyny zarumieniły się. Dawn z powrotem założyła na niego koszulę. Dawn: To nie był dobry pomysł. Mike: Jest też Swietlana i Chester. Nie potrafię ich kontrolować. Cameron: To bardzo ciekawe. Zoey: Czyli, że to co widziałam, było czystym przypadkiem? Winą twoich osobowości? Mike: Tak, niestety. Anne Maria: Czyli, że ty mnie nie kochasz? Dzięki Bogu! Zoey przytuliła się do Mike'a. Cameron: To nadawałoby się na opublikowanie w jakiejś książce! Lightning uniósł teatralnie łopatę w górę. Lightining: Możecie być z Lightning'a dumni! Możemy iść dalej! Wszyscy: 'Wspaniale! ''I poszli dalej. Grota, Kuchnia Szczury siedzą przy stołach i jedzą kurczaka. '''Dakota: Chris jest chyba głupi! To było jak pewne, że my albo Larwy znajdziemy tę kuchnię! Brick: Mhm. Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Sam'a. Scott: Nim się nie przejmuj. Znajdzie się. Dakota wstała i podeszła do lodówki. Dakota: Ciekawe co ma tam jeszcze ciekawego! Otworzyła lodówkę i wyciągnęła z niej gumowego szczura. Dakota: Aaaa! Rzuciła szczurem o ziemię. Brick i Scott zaczęli się śmiać. Dakota: Nie ma się z czego śmiać! Rzuciła w chłopaków gumowym szczurem. Scott: 'Dobra. Poszukam czegoś w spiżarni. ''Podszedł do spiżarni i wszedł do niej. Grota, Skarbiec Larwy nurkują w złotych posążkach Chris'a. '''Anne Maria: Po co mu tle tych głupich posążków? Anne Maria: '' Nawet ja nie jestem tak przewrażliwiona na punkcie mojego lakieru! ''Przykłada lakier do swoich włosów. Cameron: Najgorsze jest to, że nie ma tu żadnych srebrnych! Zoey: Spokojnie. Z tym nie powinno być problemu... Pokazuje reszcie srebrnego Chris'a. Mike: Wow... Cameron: Brawo, Zoey! Teraz tylko musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. Lightning: Lightning uważa, że ten koleś za wami może nam pomóc! Wszyscy odwrócili się za siebie. Stała tam Mumia, która trzymała w ręce konsolę Sam'a. Mike: Co to jest? Dawn: To mumia! I ma konsolę Sam'a! Anne Maria: Zabiła go! On się z nią praktycznie nie rozstaje! Mike: Uciekajmy! Anne Maria staranowała mumię, która upadła na ziemię. Anne Maria: Najlepiej uczesani przodem! I wybiegła ze skarbca. Zoey: Za nią! nie może nam uciec! Reszta pobiegła za Anne Marią. Grota, Spiżarnia w kuchni Scott wchodzi do spiżarni. Scott: Co my tu mamy? Zaczął grzebać w szafkach. Scott: 'Czekolada, czekolada, piłka do kosza, złoty Chris, ciasto... Złoty Chris? Bingo! ''Zabrał złotego Chris'a. '''Scott: Teraz będę niepokonany! Ha, ha! Scott: '' Marzenia się w końcu spełniają! Ha, ha! Milion jest już w zasięgu mojej ręki! ''Wsadził złotego Chris'a do kieszeni. Scott: Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że go znalazłem. Wyszedł ze spiżarni i zobaczył panikującą Dakotę biegającą po kuchni. Scott: Co się dzieje? Brick: Dakota znowu zobaczyła szczura. Dakota: Nie szczura, tylko Larwy i mumię! Scott: Mumię? Do kuchni wbiegają Larwy, a za nimi mumia. Brick: Chyba jednak miałaś rację! Dakota: 'Aaaa! ''Szczury pobiegły za mumią. Grota, wyjście Larwy, Mumia i Szczury wybiegają z groty i biegają wkoło drzewa. Przyglądają się temu Chris i Chef, którzy są bardzo zszokowani. '''Chris: Możecie mi powiedzieć, co wy właściwie robicie? Zoey: Uciekamy! Chris: Przed kim! Dakota: Przed mumią! Chris: Mumią? Jaką mumią? Mike: Nie udawaj, Chris! Wiemy, że to tylko twój robot! Chris: To czemu przed nim uciekacie? Szczury i Larwy zatrzymały się. W tym czasie o konar drzewa potknęła się Mumia i upadła na ziemię. Brick: Świetnie! Pokonaliśmy mumię! Wszyscy: '''Tak! '''Mike: Zobaczymy kim ona jest! Mike ściągnął bandaże z mumii i okazało się, że to Sam. Wszyscy: Sam?! Sam: Tak! To ja! Chris: Haha! Uciekaliście przed nim? Lightning: '''Lightning'owi też to się nie podoba! '''Sam: Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że potrzebuję pomocy, ale wy ode mnie uciekaliście! Mike: '''Kolo! Byłeś mumią! '''Cameron: No, ale mogliśmy pomyśleć logicznie. Przecież mumii nie ma w jaskiniach, a co dopiero w grotach. Zoey: Teraz nam to mówisz? Chris: Spokój! Ja tu jestem najważniejszy! Znalazł ktoś mój posążek? Zoey: Tak! Podaje posążek Chris'owi. Chris: Świetnie! Zwyciężają Zmutowane Larwy! Znowu. A w nagrodę możecie urządzić sobie imprezę w stołówce! Larwy: Super! Chris: I możecie na nią zaprosić Szczury, których po dzisiejszej ceremonii zostanie już tylko troje! Sam: Dzięki, że nam przypominasz! Brick: '' No to mogę się już pakować. '''Scott: '' Sam czy Brick? To będzie wspaniała ceremonia! Hahaha! Stołówka Anne Maria, Zoey i Mike szaleją na parkiecie i cieszą się ze swojego zwycięstwa. '''Mike: Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia! Zoey: Dobrze, że o wszystkim nam powiedziałeś! Anne Maria: Nie gadajcie tyle! Musimy o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć! Zoey i Mike: Pewnie! Tymczasem Szczury siedziały na ławce obok i zastanawiali się kogo wyeliminować. Sam: Proponuję Dakotę! Dakota: Mnie? Jak to? Sam: Przez ciebie moja konsola zaginęła! I już nigdy nie dokończę 36 levelu w... Dakota: ... Ale kogo co obchodzi, co? Sam: A powinno! Scott: Spokojnie. Brick skoro oni się kłócą, to może my się przejdziemy? Brick: Eee... Dobrze. Scott: To chodźmy. Brick: '' Czego on ode mnie chce? ''Brick i Scott wyszli ze stołówki. Scott: '''Słuchaj, Brick. Długo myślałem nad eliminacją Ciebie albo Sam'a... Postanowiliśmy jednak, że ty bardziej przydasz się bardziej naszej drużynie. '''Brick: Proponujesz mi sojusz? Scott: Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale tak, to coś w rodzaju sojuszu. Więc jak? Wchodzisz w to? Brick: Jasne. Czemu nie! Scott: Świetnie! Więc głosujemy na Sam'a. Brick: Okej. Scott: Pójdę się przejść przed ceremonią. na razie. Brick: Do zobaczenia! Brick:'' '' Tak! Dzisiaj jeszcze nie odpadnę! Scott: '' Co za frajer... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was Szczury. Znowu. Jak można być tak badziewną drużyną? '''Scott:' Ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej badziewny! Chris: Spoko, ale to nie ja przegrałem 3 zadanie z rzędu. Sam: Dobra, dawaj już te pianki. Chris: Okej. Brick, łap! Rzucił piankę w Brick'a, a ten ją złapał. Brick: Dziękuję! Zasalutował. Chris: Nie ma za co, żołnierzu! Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest.... Scott! Łap! Rzucił piankę w Scott'a, a ten ją złapał. Scott: Dzięki. Przyda się. Rzucił ją za siebie. Chris: Grrr! A ostatnią bezpieczną piankę otrzyma... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dakota! Łap, kochana! Dakota: Dzięki! Złapała piankę. Chris: A dla Sam'a pozostała już tylko radioaktywna pianka. Chef rzucił nią w Sam'a, ale ten w ostatniej chwili się schylił. Sam: Ja? Czemu? Chris: '''Takie są zasady. Nie przeskoczysz tego. '''Scott: Bay, bay. Sam: 'Grr! Port Wstydu ''Sam siedzi w katapulcie. '''Chris: Mimo, iż odpadasz, to mamy jednak dla ciebie niespodziankę! Chef przynosi konsolę Sam'a. Sam: Moja konsola! Chris: Taaa. Szkoda, że się z nią już więcej nie spotkasz! Sam wyleciał w powietrze. Chris: No i zostało już tylko troje Szczurów. Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Sam odzyska swoją konsolę? Słychać krzyk Sam'a. Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Ekskluzywny Klip Sam dalej leci wysoko w górze i krzyczy. W jego ręce wpadła konsola. Sam: Moja konsola! Przytulił konsolę. Sam: Już zawsze będziemy razem! Sam uderzył w drzewo. Jak bardzo podobał Ci się odcinek w skali 1-5? 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Na Wyspę